Code Deus Ex (Rework In-progess)
by AXL999
Summary: If you wanna make enemies, try to change something. The year is 2017. It is a time of great innovation. It is also a time of hate and discrimination. Every time I chose anything, someone is hurt. Only this time I never had a choice to what happened to me, to her, to everyone. I will make things right. I'll find who did this. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. Welcome to the Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Code Geass or Deus Ex. Cause if I did I'd be a millionaire, but I am only a broke teenager**

It was wrong. It was all wrong. It was so wrong he could feel it, or should he say NOT feel it.

It was like all the life in Suzaku Kururugi's body was drained from him. The Brittanian Solider felt... different. When the young man tried to move his arm, it moved but he didn't feel himself move. It was like someone had dipped him in ice cold water his body was now numbed to the point where he could not feel his appendigies. Why did he feel like this? What happened? All he could remember was Japanese screaming and blood and...her. They took her from him. He was right there but he couldn't do anything to stop them. No questions for now. Now was the time to get back to HQ, get back to Lloyd and Cecile and begin planning a counter att-"ERGHH"

A Sharp, Screaming pain erupted in his head, like someone dragging a broken piece of glass across a chalk board and everything started going fuzzy. His vision was obscured by what looked like static from an old VCR tape he used to see. He closed his eyes and buried his head into his hands trying to ease the pain only to feel...Cold against his head. The kind of cold you feel on a sheet of metal kind of cold. The Knight slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he might find. Once the shroud of black was lifting he was welcomed with...more black? His hands were like obsidian, glossy and black as the plutonian sea.

He raised his hand and stared for what felt like years.

"What is this?"

Help, he needed help. What happened to him was not natural. He must be in a hospital, judging by the furnishings of the room. White curtains, white bed, white floor, big red cross by the door. Starting to run towards the door, he passed a mirror on his mad dash out of the room and saw someone. Startled he shot his head across the room, but no one was in the room but him, but who did he see in the mirror? A sick thought rose into his head. He went back towards the mirror, dreading what he might find on its surface. He looked at the mirror, screamed, and broke the wall on accident.

**Ok that the first chapter folks even though it's not much it's a start, plus it is the first story I have actually written. I'd like to thank PilotLeo1 and sephiroth12285 for helping me get this started. Please write some reviews or pm me on what I can fix, add, take out, etc. Depending on the Response I get people I might adjust this chapter a bit before I make the next chapter.  
**

**This is AXL999 see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own Code Geass or Deus Ex. I wish I did , but I don't.**

Pulling his arm out of the wall, Suzaku fell on the floor and looked at the newly formed intrusion of the scenery of the room. He glanced back down at his arms and remembered what he saw in the mirror.

"It was me, same hair and skin, at least" He was correct, most of his face was as how he remembered it, but different. Almost like meeting a familiar stranger. In all honesty he did not get a good look at his face, but those-His eyes were glowing and had black slits around them.

"This has to be some sort of nightmare" Said Suzaku, sitting back onto the bed. Getting a good look at himself he took notice something on his arm. There was a name on it, "SARIF huh, maybe this SARIF can get me some answers" Pondered Suzaku.

Sitting on the hospital bed he realized just how tired he really was. What had happened early had left him had...Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember what had happened to him. His head still hurt a lot and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. What he could remember was screaming, people running, blood, gunshots, and groups of arm men slaughtering innocents. They were not Britannia and they were not Black Knights so who were they? What did they want?

Glancing around his bed he noticed on the table near the bed was a cup of water.

Slowly he went for the cup of water on the table. His fingers grasped around the cool glass and he lifted the cup up to his mouth, but before the cup could make contact his lips the container shattered into shards in his hand before him.

He looked down at his hand. Any other day the glass would have cut his skin. Not today, today the shards just fell to the floor.

"Oh my..." Suzaku's head shot upward and looked to the source of the voice and noticed a Nurse standing in the doorway. She had light brown hair tucked into a bun, hazel eyes and a concerned look on her face.

She walked further into the room and turned to face the newly formed hole in the wall, inspecting the damage.

"Straight through." The nurse said astonishingly. "They told us you'd barely be able to lift up your arms, much less..." Her voice trailed off as she absentmindedly put her arm through the hole.

She pulled her arm out and as if she had completely forgotten he was there, returned her focus back to her patient. "OH right, forgive me, let me get that." Picking up some of the bigger pieces of the remains that used to resemble a cup.

The nurse took another look at the wall, then down at the shattered glass and frowned. "Someone should have been watching you." Said the nurse to nobody in particular.

Suzaku just sat there on the bed trying desperately to make sense of the situation. _"Why am I hurting so much? What happened to me? Who is Sarif? What happened at the S.A.Z opening? What happened to Euphie?"_

"Euphie!" Blurted Suzaku. _"Was she OK? Please, please just let her be alright."_

"Whe-Where is Princess Euphemia?" Stammered Suzaku in a raspy voice.

The nurse was taken aback by this. Her eye's filled with sympathy as she looked at Suzaku. "You don't know, do you?"

The Honorary Britannian once again felt pain rush through his body. It was like a train just ran over his head. Everything was blurred.

He heard machines beeping and saw figures move to his side and darkness marched it's way across his sight.

_**2 Months prior.**_

He really wasn't paying attention to the T.V. and he really had more important things to do instead of watching television and he really couldn't care LESS about what the T.V. showing these days. It's either some royal having a long winded speech about Britannian superiority or just the regular news reports.

Still, Hugh told him to stay "informed" with current events and such. Well if that's the case then why the hell did they invent the Internet?

Leaning back on his chair and putting his feet up on a stool, the middle aged man looked out of the window overlooking the massive city.

He was fighting a war. He and everyone else who works at Sarif Industries and it showed. Everyone is afraid they are going to get shot up as soon as they walk in the front door or find out their homes were blown up by radicals.

"-phemia is dead"

_"Wait what did the T.V. say?"_ Thought Sarif, his attention now drawn to the T.V. screen on the other side of the room.

"Princess Euphemia Li Britannia was shot by an unknown assailant, most likely the Black knights doing. It happened during the grand opening of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan when Britannia forces opened fire on rioters on the streets when the Terrorist group known as the Black Knights intervened and attack Britannia soldiers. Her knight Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the former son of the Japanese prime minister was injured during the battle with the Black Knights and is now in critical condition at Prince Clovis Memorial Hospital."

"Suzaku Kururugi" said Sarif, letting the name roll off his tongue a little bit. Hadn't he heard that name before? It was probably just a coincidence but he had to make sure about this one.

Turing his attention now to the computer screen he opened up a file and began to type.

After a couple of minutes he came across the file he was looking for. He opened it and began to read its content over.

"Well, I guess White Helix has even more dirty secrets then I thought." said David. This was going to be useful.

Mr. Sarif once again sat back into his chair, an idea began to take form in his head. _"Having Britannia nobility in your pocket could be useful, and this Suzaku kid could be as useful as..."_

David Sarif glanced over to his chessboard, eyeing it up. He reached out with his right hand and picked up the Black King and ideally twirled it in his fingers.

He hit the intercom button on his desk and waited for the replied "**Mr. Sarrif?"** Said the female voice from over the speaker.

"Yeah, I need you to cancel my meeting with Darrow, something just came up." Said Sarif in a casual manner.

"**Yes, Mr. Sarif. Is there anything you would like me to tell Mr. Darrow?"**

"Just tell him I am out."

**"Too where?"**

"Japan." Said David Sarif with a smirk.

**"Area 11, Mr. Sarif. " **Corrected Athene.

**Ok first off I like to thank Chinampas for his help for giving Leo and I some Ideas on what to add. I also strongly encourage people post reviews so we have something to work with it make it easier on Leo and I to write this story. In the meantime this is AXL999 Signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own Code Geass or Deus Ex.**

**Chapter 3: Looking Back for a Moment and **_**Please Be Happy**_

3 weeks. It has been _3 weeks_ after Suzaku had woken up from his "coma" as the doctor described to him. He might as well still be in a comatose state, considering all he did was sitting in bed. The difficult part about it was he didn't feel tired.

Well, he didn't feel much of anything really.

What he did he feel was pain, confusion and grief. Most of these stemmed from his augmentations, but his grief was for _her._

He lived. She didn't.

He had failed her, he failed at being _her _knight, he failed to be _her_ protector, and he failed to save _her_ she needed him most. Out of all the things he had done, this was the worst.

"I guess that's saying a lot, huh dad?" whispered Suzaku to nobody in particular. "You and I know that he would not be listening to you of all people." Spoke a little voice in the back of his head. "He would tear your head off in an instance if he ever saw you again."

Sometime during his mental tongue lashing, Doctor Hawthrone walked in. Hawthrone was a well-aged man with a head of graying, black hair. His hazel eyes were directed at Suzaku as soon as he entered the room. His voice was cheery but firm." Well great news Kururugi we got some great news for you." His eyes now redirected to the clipboard in his left hand. "You will be able to leave this afternoon, after some final examination of course." He smiled down at Suzaku. "Mr. Asplund signed all of your papers and will be able to leave the hospital be 3:00, provided you are feeling up for it." His eyes once again looked up from his clipboard "You are, aren't you?"

This took Suzaku by surprise, for the entire time he was here he was told by nurses and doctors to stay in bed. Now he was being thrown out. "I think I will be fine doctor Hawthrone."

The medical man eyes had suspicion in them now as he leaned in a little, trying to get a look better at him. "You know." He leaned back now and began to walk to the other end of the room and looking out of the window "Augmentation is still fairly new, fact is I still don't know much about it" His shoulders sagged down as if age was closing in. "You are the first patient this hospital has every received come to think of it, you could very well be the first augmented person in Area 11 for all I know." "It is more of a Chinese thing but now more and more Britannians wanting them." He looked down at Suzaku's arms now.

"I wonder when people will start to go to Mechanics instead of Doctors" Chuckled Hawthrone. He stopped as soon as he looked at Suzaku's face, which lacked whatever joy he found in the situation.

The Doctor quickly regained his composure, his eyes stern. "Anyway, let's get back onto the topic of getting you out of that bed."

Suzaku listened to Doctor Hawthrone for what felt like hours. He had told him about his augmentations, his new physical rehabilitation schedule, telling him not to over exert himself until his body heals and fully adapts to the mechanical enhancements, and how he would have to be check up on until he was deemed fit.

Gingerly, the honorary Britannian stood up in his bed. It still hurt to move, he wondered were the strength he had when he woke up 3 weeks ago went.

"It went through the wall, that's where." Thought Suzaku, grimacing slightly.

Just then the door slid open. Suzaku turned his head towards the door to see what nurse or doctor had come up to inject more painkillers into his body. To his surprise the door revealed a more familiar company for a change.

"Ms. Cecile!?" Suzaku instantly the recognized the blue haired, blue eyed technician he had gotten to know over the past year.

Cecile stepped through the door, escorted with two other military personal Suzaku did not recognize.

At first Cecile looked very worried, but she put on a smile. Her eyes still retained a degree of sadness though. "Ready to go home, Suzaku?" Said Cecile with a calm voice.

The knight of Britannia looked at Cecile Croomy for a moment, trying to take everything in. His hospital room was usually quiet and devoid of life. Now there was action and noise in the room. He wasn't too happy about the sudden change in atmosphere, but welcomed it none the less.

"Yes Mrs. Cecile, I am." Spoke the seventeen year old child soldier.

Suzaku Kururugi walked down the long steel corridor; he had just finished talking to Euphemia about how many Elevens had already signed up for the Special Administration zone. Sadly that wasn't why he came to see her in the first place. He had wanted to go over the security plans he had planned out with her, she turned him down though. She told him he needed to try to relax, for her sake with not for his. She reassured him again that everything would be amazing today and put Suzaku in charge of security for a reason. That reason being no one else could do the job better than him.

At least that's what she told him.

Suzaku grimaced at that, what if someone tries something today and by "Someone" he means Zero and his Black Knights.

"Come on. What reason do they have to attack today?" Thought the Knight.

He walked a little bit faster now. They didn't **need** a reason. Everywhere they go they cause havoc and pain to everyone and everything around them. Just look at Narita, just look at poor Shirley.

He stepped through a door and entered the room. First thing he saw was the Lancelot then Lloyd and Cecile. They stopped their discussion and looked over at him.

"Here to discuss the Security plans again I see, who knows it might be even more riveting then the other eight times we've been over them." Spoke the half bored half paying attention voice of Lloyd.

Lloyd walked to him with a clipboard in his hand and his glasses hanging barley off his nose. "Honestly, who would have thought you were such a worry wart Suzaku" That last remark earned him a sharp elbow from Cecile. She scolded him for a minute before turning to Suzaku.

"What Lloyd was **trying** to say was that maybe you are being a little excessive." Cecile said. She smiled at him. _"_So dedicated." Thought the technician. "Maybe just a little extreme, but with good reason."

"Ms. Cecile, I know it might seem excessive now but what if-"

"If it where anymore "excessive" we would have artillery cannons set up on Mount Fuji and battle Cruisers off the shore" Interjected Lloyd, still rubbing his side. "Let's face it Suzaku, if all of our defense's do fail we could just beat the enemy to death with the paper you wrote your plans on" He motioned to the giant stack of papers on the table behind him. "I don't think I've even seen you pick up a pen before" The Lancelot developer said with a smirk, only for it to turn into a look of pain as Cecile's elbow once again met his rib cage.

Suzaku was not convinced. "Princess Euphemia put me in charge of her security detail and I will not fail her."

Cecile simply shook her head, eyes full of concern. "Suzaku, we have been over your plans. I can safely say that you have done everything in your power to protect her Highness." She walked over to the table and started shifting through the papers. "You have writing everything down to the mark. Her Entrance, the time it will take for her to finish her speech, her excite, the route she will take in and out of the stadium, even what guards will be positioned at what check point."

She looked back at Suzaku "It's almost like you have this down to the science" She smiled "Now it's time to relax and let others do their jobs."

"But my job is to protect Princess Euphemia…" Suzaku's eyes took another glance at the papers who typed out. Maybe Cecile was right.

Maybe he was taking this a bit far, even for him. But why shouldn't he? It was his duty to make sure Princess Euphemia would be ok at all times.

_Try to relax, Suzaku, for me. Please be happy._

The former Japanese boy let his shoulders sag a little and took a deep breath. He looked about the room for a minute, looking at every inch of the wall to the celling back to the floor again.

He looked at the Lancelot. Its white glossy paint and golden trim. It's green eyes and its sword sheaved in its metal holder.

Suzaku looked back to Lloyd and Cecile "Your right, I will try to relax. Just promise me you both will be ready if something happens today." He stopped for a moment "Ok?"

The rest of Camelot nodded at Suzaku. The one thing about the Britannian Special Research Division was that they hadn't let one another fall through the cracks yet. Why start now? Suzaku Kururugi smiled. Perhaps everything would be ok today.

**Yo AXL999 here sorry it took me awhile to update the story but life has been hectic as of late. Also I was kinda not if this chapter was ready , but oh well. Anyway please write your reviews for this story so I can improve on plus I am also planning on going back to edit this chapter sooner or later. Well that all for now AXL999 Over and Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own Code Geass or Deus Ex. Nor shall I unfortunately.**

"Well, that was a bust" Sighed Lloyd Asplund. He was currently sitting in his office, looking down at his own personal hell. Paper work.

"_I can't even get Cecile help me either"_ Thought the scientist. Cecile was currently at the hospital they put Kururugi in. He looked out of the window down to the bay area where the Lancelot is kept. Just looking at it was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Lloyd grimaced_ "Defiled, desecrated, destroyed"_ His beautiful Knightmare was now in small, burnt out pieces lying on steel tables, silent and cold.

It all happened so fast. One minute the Grand Opening of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan was underway just fine and dandy, next thing you know the streets are filled with explosions and knightmares littered the landscape.

Lloyd took off his glasses, placed his hands on his head and leaned far back in his chair. He sighed; just two days ago everything was fine. Data was being gathered to improve his Lancelot. Now the Devicer is in the hospital.

The Devicer. He was his silver lining in almost every way. Just fell right into his and Cecile's lives. His scores were the like which he had never seen in a Pilot before, perhaps over statement, but it seemed like he was _made_ for the Lancelot for all he cared. Now he is rotting in a hospital bed.

Lloyd removed his hands from his head and leaned back farther into his chair, gazing up at the ceiling. _"Where am I ever going to find a new Pilot with his skill? He is the only one who can bring the Lancelot to the height of its potential and beyond?"_ thought the scientist solemnly.

That's when he heard a faint knock on the door. "Mr. Asplund, we have an for you" He heard through the door. Odd, Sarrif sounded familiar.

The electric door slid opened to revile the assistant who knocked on the door and a mid-aged man with a robot arm. The man bore a slight smile and extended the cyborg appendage. Lloyd in turn extends his hand and shook it firmly. Now the sadness Lloyd felt before was now replaced with interest.

"Augmentation, I do not see much of that around here. Not like in the homeland or China at least" said Lloyd, examining the arm. That's when it seemed to click in Lloyd's mind who this man happened to be.

"You're David Sarrif aren't you? CEO of that company that keeps making headlines on the news?" asked the grinning scientist.

David stopped released Lloyds hand and sat down on a plastic chair near the desk. "I guess I am, I try not to watch that much television anymore" Said David.

Lloyd clapped his hands together "Well then, what brings a famous CEO of Sarrif Industries to my lab?"

Folding his arms together and glancing out of the window overlooking the remains of the Knightmare frame he saw walking into the building. David look back to Lloyd "So I heard you had a problem" He paused. "And I think I have the way to help you"

Suzaku Kururugi was sitting in an apartment watching some report on refrain use in the ghetto's on the news. He really wasn't watching it but it was nice to have some noise in the room he occupied. It had been a week since Miss Cecile had taking him out of the hospital and into a new apartment not far from where she and Lloyd where staying.

Miss Cecile checked up on him frequently, she was one of the kindest Britannians he had ever met. She was quite when she was in the apartment, making an effort to seem like she wasn't looking at his augmentations, but failed miserably.

To his knowledge, augmentations were not very prominent in Area 11. They were big in places like China. Most people had discrete augmentations. Sadly Suzaku did not have this luxury.

He started to wear his blue coat again. It somewhat surprised him when he went to his closet and pulled it off the rack and a large cloud of dust followed. When was the last time he wore it?

Oh yea last time he wore it was when he was with…

Putting it on, he found his pair of sunglasses in one of the pockets. He looked at them and put them in a desk door.

"I don't think I will need these ever again". He said to himself.

The apartment he got wasn't small but not very big. It had a living room/kitchen thing going for it, with bedroom and a bathroom. The place was still very bare; in fact he didn't even finish packing and left most of his stuff in the boxing. Then again he never really owned much to begin with.

That's when Suzaku heard a small tone from somewhere and noticed an icon flash on his "lenses" with Lloyd Asplund's face on it.

"How are you feeling old boy? Not bad I guess with all those fancy new parts you got" Suzaku grimaced.

Lloyds disembodied voice continued "Anyway just wanted to try out this "Infolink" augmentation in your head, also this coming weekend I would like you to meet my new best friend who was kind enough to save your life, see you in a few days"

The voice stopped and the apartment was once again silent.

**Sorry this chapter took so long Leo and I have been busy.** **I strongly encourage people post reviews so we have something to work with it make it easier on Leo and I to write this story. Also I do not accept flame and if you leave any they will be deleted. In the meantime this is AXL999 Signing off.**


End file.
